


Regan Shorts Collection

by uglykirikuu (orphan_account)



Series: Bottom!Andy [3]
Category: Love Actually (2003), The Accidental Husband (2008), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Rick Grimes, Crossover, M/M, Omorashi, Top Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/uglykirikuu
Summary: 尼瑞短篇集，可能会包含两位演员的其他角色拉郎。具体情节简介和警告见每章开头。
Relationships: Patrick Sullivan/Mark, Rick Grimes/Negan
Series: Bottom!Andy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882105
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. 兽人尼瑞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兽人世界设定，瑞是杂种犬，尼是灰狼。  
> 有past Lori/Rick描写（真的算past吗），Lori难产而死。Shane在这里只是Grimes Family的好好Uncle Shane！

现在的世界，世界上有相当一部分的人类是兽人，有一些兽人平时和人类无异，他们每年会有一段时间无法控制自己地变回动物，或是在遭受巨大打击的时候变回自己原有的动物属，也有一些兽人无法变成动物，而是身上存在一些身体上或是行为上的动物性残留。这种动物性表现最初起源于战时惨无人道的人体实验和基因改造，当技术成熟后动物基因改造又广泛实验于一批士兵身上，用于加强士兵的战斗能力，但改造不可逆转，这些士兵回归日常生活后，和普通人类结合，生下的还是兽人；随着时间过去，兽人逐渐扩散开来，对于兽人的研究也逐渐增加，人们了解到兽人和普通人类并无多大差异，社会对这些人群的接纳程度日渐提升。

☆

瑞克是一只狗狗，或者说，是一个杂种犬兽人。他性格温顺善良，是镇上的副警长，和每个人都很处得来，这或许和他作为兽人是一只家养犬也有关系。瑞克和普通人类的洛莉结了婚，生有一个普通人类的孩子卡尔，住在镇上的一个带院子的独栋别墅里，家庭幸福美满。

瑞克很喜欢洛莉，他会认真听洛莉说的每一句话，温柔地看洛莉在厨房为他和孩子忙碌的身影。不过洛莉会抱怨瑞克有些呆头呆脑的，她有时会说，不知道是不是因为瑞克是兽人的原因，她觉得自己与其说是嫁给了镇上的副警长，不如说是嫁给了一条警犬，瑞克总是听不懂她话里那些暗示，只会歪歪头，像是奶狗摇晃耳朵那样，摆出一副无辜又可爱的表情。

洛莉不是认真的，她只是用抱怨的口吻炫耀自己的可爱丈夫。但瑞克会很认真地烦恼，自己的动物属性是不是有那么深地影响到自己？他真的有那么不解风情吗？肖恩，瑞克和洛莉共同的朋友，听了瑞克的倾诉之后不由得喷笑，大力拍了拍瑞克的肩膀，告诉瑞克：“放心吧，每个男人都不能完全听懂女人的话。洛莉只是想要告诉别人她的丈夫有多么可爱而已。天呐，我说不出来你们两个哪个比较幸福。”而瑞克听了肖恩的解释，又困惑地歪了歪头。

瑞克和洛莉在卡尔上小学四年级时有了第二个孩子。那段时间，瑞克总是爱坐在地毯上，自下而上地看着洛莉，就像一只忠诚的狗狗那样，洛莉则坐在柔软的沙发上，抓着他的手在她日渐大起来的肚子上画圆。卡尔在楼上睡觉。

洛莉笑着，小声说：“瑞克，你觉得我们的第二个孩子会不会也是一条狗狗？就像你一样。”

“我不知道。但我希望是个女孩。”瑞克也小声地说，眼睛笑得弯弯的。

洛莉听了，轻轻笑出了声音。

瑞克没有说实话。他其实希望第二个孩子能和卡尔一样，是个普通人类，不过他感觉到洛莉希望他们的第二个孩子能和他一样是兽人。如果那是洛莉希望的，那么他也就会如此去希望。如果他们的第二个孩子和他一样是兽人，一定会是一只很可爱的小狗。

“格莱姆斯先生，瑞克·格莱姆斯？请问格莱姆斯先生在哪里？”

“我！我是！我是瑞克·格莱姆斯……”

“非常对不起，我们很抱歉地通知您，您的妻子……”

家里没有瑞克·格莱姆斯，只有一条悲伤的狗狗。

失去洛莉的瑞克彻底崩溃了，情感冲击之下他变回了动物，拒绝接受现实，一路狂奔回到了他和洛莉、卡尔的家里。他窝在沙发前的地毯上，往上看着。洛莉明明就还在那里不是吗？洛莉大着肚子，像每一年他变回狗狗的那段时间里一样，正在拍拍他的头。洛莉还喜欢握握他的爪子的，洛莉无论多少年过去都喜欢把脸埋在他棕色和白色的皮毛里，然后对他说：“瑞克，我好幸福！”

快来呀，洛莉。变成狗狗的瑞克说不出人类的语言，低低地呜咽几声。快来呀，洛莉，拍拍我的头，握握我的爪子，摸摸我的毛，这次我不会反抗，我会真正像一只家养的狗狗一样，温顺地在你的脚边打转，向你撒娇。你不是总是想要我那么做吗？

洛莉？

洛莉怎么还不回来呢？她去接卡尔放学了吗？距离卡尔放学还有一段时间呢，我也应该出门去看看他们，确保他们能安全回来……

瑞克于是又从院子溜出去了。

☆

“别担心，卡尔。我们会找到你爸爸的，别哭了，卡尔。”

店外面路过一个抱着哭泣着的小男孩的男人。天呐他讲话可真大声，安慰小孩不能这么大声！

尼根坐在店里，笑嘻嘻的，一下一下顺毛抚摸着自己怀里不停颤抖哭泣的狗狗，小声又温柔地说：“嘿，嘿，我的宝贝，别哭了，好吗？谁欺负你了，你就和尼根爹地说，尼根爹地一定帮你一拳打扁那个坏蛋！哈哈哈哈哈……好了好了甜心，我不是有意要吓你，尼根爹地被自己的笑话逗笑了而已，好吗？嗯嗯！这才是我的乖宝贝，好男孩，不哭不哭……”

棕毛皮狗狗乖巧地窝在他怀里，逐渐停止了流泪，只是依旧止不住打颤。瞧瞧，这才是安慰小孩子和小动物的正确方式！尼根甚至想跑出店门去和刚刚路过的那个男人挥舞拳头。

“尼根，你的狗绳和项圈。”赛门递过来一个塑料袋，里面放着尼根刚刚要的所有东西，“你不再买点狗粮吗？”

“狗粮？不了！我的宝贝怎么可能吃狗粮呢？谢了，赛门！”尼根眨眨眼睛，接过袋子，抱紧了怀里的狗狗走出门去。

他哼着歌，心情轻松愉快。

这只狗狗是他今天下午在街上撞见的，字面意义，撞见的。尼根刚下课，开着摩托车，路过的学生和他打招呼，他也扭过头去热情地答应，全然没有注意到车前冲过来了一只狗，然后就听见学生们的惊呼。尼根赶紧停了车冲过去，抱起那只狗。狗狗看起来并没有什么大碍，只是不停地哭泣颤抖着，陷于极度的悲伤之中，但，最重要的是……尼根闻得出来，这只狗并不是真的狗，而是一只变成狗的兽人。他甚至闻得出来他是谁。

那时他的学生们在旁边关切地问他：“尼根老师，它怎么样？”

尼根回答：“哦，他没什么事……以防万一，我把他先带回家去吧，你们先回去吧。”

孩子们回去了。尼根把狗抱在怀里，狗没有挣扎，任由他抱着，乖顺地将头放在他的肩膀上，呜咽着。

尼根从来不知道这个人还可以这么乖！哦，一定是发生了什么大事，对不对？尼根想着，有什么大事呢，老婆死了，工作丢了，孩子掉进湖里尸体都捞不上来了？差不多那种东西吧，他不清楚像小瑞克这样遗传自有钱人改造出来的玩物的兽人要遇到多大的事才会变回动物，但一定很糟糕。哦，小瑞克。

尼根不知道自己刚刚那一撞有没有把他的甜心瑞克撞傻，最好没有。他摸了摸瑞克的头，瑞克立马蹭了蹭他的手。这，这可真是把他的心都融化了。

“宝贝瑞克，你知道你在干什么吗？”

尼根笑得像头狼，心里决定要把瑞克捡回家里去——圈养。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尼早就喜欢瑞了，但是没有表白过。瑞不知道，瑞也不认识尼。瑞已经哭昏了头。


	2. omorashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 瑞克想上厕所，尼根不准他上，还要他喝柠檬水。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章标题就是警告，如果你看不懂标题，建议你不要看。  
> 瑞瑞会有点歇斯底里和发晕，是我最喜欢的瑞瑞（ooc）~！有很多短句，意味着很多句号，小心。  
> 本篇有一个canon divergence是Negan一直没把Carl还回来，所以Rick更破碎了。我也不知道这个设定在这篇里有什么用，但我就是加了，可能比较爽吧！还有我不知道Judith到底多大了，也懒得算，一切都是我乱说的。

瑞克抿紧了嘴唇，右手死死抓住了左手臂，把重心从左脚移到右脚，又从右脚移回到左脚。

他想上厕所。

但是现在还不可以。尼根正在亚历山大巡查，他明确要求了让瑞克全程陪伴，瑞克不能走开去干自己的事，哪怕只是小便。所以瑞克只能站在原地，站在自己的家里，看着杀了自己两个朋友、绑走自己儿子的混蛋抱着自己的女儿又唱又笑又跳。这算哪门子的巡查。

尼根对朱迪斯做完一个鬼脸，笑着转过头来问他：“嘿，瑞克！给我和你的小天使各来一杯柠檬水，行吗？”

“朱迪斯……朱迪斯还不能喝柠檬水，尼根。我可以给你做一杯。”

听到柠檬水这三个字都让瑞克血管突突跳。水，天呐，他现在最不想看到和听到的就是这个东西。他想去趟厕所，他真的想去趟厕所，他真的得去厕所了。或许他可以趁着给尼根做柠檬水的时候偷偷去趟厕所，尼根会专心和朱迪斯玩闹，不会在乎他不见了那么一小会儿。

“可怜的小朱迪，爸爸甚至不让你喝柠檬水！”尼根用食指拨了拨朱迪斯的鼻子，把朱迪斯逗乐得呵呵直笑，“可是如果朱迪不能喝柠檬水的话，谁来陪尼根叔叔喝这一杯呢？嗯？卡尔哥哥吗，卡尔哥哥不在这儿；达里尔叔叔呢，达里尔叔叔也不在……”瑞克气得发抖，抬头对上尼根揶揄的眼神，“那还是瑞克爸爸吧！瑞克，你听到我说的了，做两杯柠檬水——一杯给我，一杯给你，咱们今天好好聊聊，聊聊天气，聊聊外面那几个死得不能再死还在到处乱走的傻逼们……怎么样？”

瑞克没有直接答应，他转身去了后边半开放式的厨房，打开橱柜找柠檬粉。朱迪斯被尼根逗得不停发笑，她的笑声盈满整间房子，但瑞克能感觉得到尼根的视线一直黏在他的背上。尼根正在紧紧地盯着他。

……他逃不掉，他没办法去厕所。瑞克绝望地想。而且等一会儿他还要继续……喝水。

瑞克拿出两个杯子，心不在焉地把柠檬粉分别倒进去。然后他开始倒水。咕咚、咕咚。光是听到这个声响都让瑞克忍不住皱紧眉头，下体发紧，他能感觉到尿液在他的膀胱里冲刷着，寻求着释放、释放，解放！但是他现在没有办法，他做不到。瑞克拿来勺子，在两个杯子当中分别搅拌，金属和玻璃碰撞当中，水和粉末被拌匀融合在一起，发出浑浊的声音。

柠檬水。瑞克呆滞地盯着杯子中的水面。

“瑞瑞！站着干什么呢，饥渴到想和柠檬水做爱了吗？还是说更想和那个湿漉漉的玻璃杯子做？”尼根在他身后吹了一声催促的口哨，这才把瑞克敲醒。他摇了摇头，不去回应尼根羞辱的话语，举起两杯水，向餐厅走去。尼根和朱迪斯已经在餐桌前坐好了，他于是恭敬地将它们放在餐桌上，一杯推给尼根，一杯给要坐在他们对面的自己。

尼根一拿到柠檬水就往嘴里灌了一大口。瑞克则在对面缓慢地坐下来，下体和冰凉椅面的接触让他浑身一颤，与此同时，尼根大声咒骂起来。

“操，这可真他妈太酸了。瑞克你他妈的到底往里面放了多少柠檬粉？”尼根敲了敲杯壁，他怀里的朱迪斯困惑地看着他手指的动作。

放了多少？瑞克不清楚，他刚刚有点发呆，脑子里都想着水的事情。他像一只吐泡泡的金鱼，尴尬地动了动嘴唇，完全不知道该怎么回答，沉默一会儿后结结巴巴地说：“我、我，我不知道，尼根。”

“你不知道？”尼根眯起眼睛，语气危险，“你自己做的柠檬水，你不知道？你他妈的刚刚在干嘛？我今天来就要求你做了这一件事，做两杯柠檬水，你这是想把我的舌头都酸掉吗？亚历山大有你作为他们的领导人真是亚历山大的不幸，你太没用了。”

瑞克低头，没有反驳。他一句话也不讲，不想在尼根抱着自己女儿、挟持了自己儿子的时候说任何会让尼根不开心的话，他不敢。他只是在椅子上不停变换着姿势，难耐地摩擦着自己的双腿，一下子闭紧，一下子又打开，尿意在下身起起伏伏，他甚至觉得体内已经开始发痛。其他的问题现在在他眼里都不是什么事。他快忍不下去了。是不是和尼根坦白了比较好？只是去趟厕所而已，尼根有什么不能同意的呢？

瑞克艰难地开口：“尼根……”

“瑞克，你给我把这两杯柠檬水都喝光。”

“什么？”

瑞克顿时愣住，没能理解自己刚刚听到了什么。

“我他妈的说，你，给我，把这两杯柠檬水，都他妈的，现在喝光。”

瑞克抬头去找尼根的目光，确认尼根是认真的。尼根当然是认真的。瑞克不敢置信地摇了摇头，眼神落在自己面前的这杯柠檬水上，然后是尼根喝了一半的那杯上，然后是尼根的脸——不满的脸。

他又在椅子上扭了一下，然后犹豫地说：“我……我可以先去上个厕所吗？尼根。”

这下尼根脸上有了别的神色，他的不满一扫而光。尼根被笑到了，尼根觉得很好笑。

“瑞瑞，注意你的态度。说‘请问’。”

“……请问，我可以先去上个厕所吗？”

“不行。”尼根傲慢地说，“你听不懂我刚刚说的话吗？两杯柠檬水，现在喝光。”

瑞克凝固了。他眼神又游移了一会儿，才缓慢地抬起手来，好像电影里的慢动作一样，慢慢地摸到那杯满满的柠檬水上去。

满满的，满满的柠檬水，杯子里的水面在他发抖的手中来回晃动，下一秒好似就要从杯口荡出来。何必犹豫，你不是早就做好心理准备了吗？喝下去就行了，还能有什么？瑞克把杯口放到唇边，有一点柠檬水从杯子里倒了出来，洒在他的嘴角和衣领上。他做不到，他快要尿出来了，他想上厕所，他知道事实不是这样但瑞克真的感觉自己的肚子里满满的，尿液在肚子里和杯子里的柠檬水一样晃来晃去，下一秒就要倒出来了。

突然，一只手从瑞克的后面按上了他的小腹，另外一只手从他手里夺过了杯子，柠檬水因为大幅的晃动从杯子里又洒出来一些。瑞克注意到自己眼前只有朱迪斯一个人，她坐在桌子上，正甜甜地笑着看他。他后面的人是尼根。

尼根把瑞克从椅子上拉起来，整个人贴住瑞克的后背，把瑞克完全地拢在怀里，说话时温热的吐息撒在瑞克的耳朵上，酥酥麻麻的：“宝贝瑞瑞，你动作也太慢了，让我帮帮你，嗯哼？”

瑞克还来不及反应，尼根刚刚按在他小腹上的手就爬了上来，如同一只毒蛇，死死咬住瑞克的下巴，逼瑞克张开嘴，接着柠檬水便倾倒进来。

好酸，真的好酸。瑞克做错了，对不起，他不该走神的，他不该让尼根喝到一杯难喝的柠檬水。瑞克的喉结上下滑动，努力吞咽着被倒进口腔中的液体。他有些呛到了，无法呼吸，但他知道他又做错了，瑞克无助地皱紧眉头，克制着咳嗽重新张大嘴巴，接受尼根倒进来的东西。

他听见一个杯子被摔到墙上炸裂开的声音，朱迪斯因为这个近乎尖叫地笑起来，笑得那么开心。瑞克也想笑，然后下一杯柠檬水倒了进来，有些倒进他嘴里，有些进了他的鼻子，更多的顺着他的下巴和脖子流进他的衬衫里。这一定是尼根那杯柠檬水了，尼根喝得只剩下一半的那杯，很好，没事，很快他就能喝光的，也没那么难。

第二个杯子被砸碎的声音。瑞克喝光了，现在他止不住地咳嗽，想要把那些进了不该进的地方的水珠都咳出来。但尼根还没走，尼根依旧紧紧地抱着他，不再钳制住他的下巴，转而握住他的腰，继续往下。

瑞克没来由地感到恐慌，他直觉尼根要做什么事，绝不是好事。他磕磕巴巴地开口，想要说点什么来阻止这一切：“尼——咳咳！尼根？现、现在我可以去上、上厕所了吗？”说完他就后悔了，他显得太破碎太可怜了。靠在尼根怀里乞求尼根？尼根绝没可能答应他。可他真的真的只是想要上厕所，他不想在尼根和女儿面前漏出来。

“哦瑞瑞，这是你家，你当然可以上厕所。”尼根笑眯眯地回答。

瑞克有些困惑：“……谢——等等，什、什？啊——！”

尼根揽住瑞克的腰，让瑞克的下半身无法逃脱自己的掌控，随后另一只手不停往下按瑞克的小腹，仿佛想隔着皮肤和肌肉触摸到他的膀胱。这很古怪，但瑞克真的感觉尼根在把玩他的膀胱，尿液随着尼根按压的动作在体内撞来撞去。瑞克忍不住哭了出来。他真的憋不住了，他真的憋不住了，他要漏了他要漏了他要漏了他要漏了——

“尼根——！”瑞克哭喊着，忍不住对施暴者求救。尼根的手不知什么时候已经按在了他的下体上，热乎乎的尿液全部经过尼根那双厚实的手然后落在地上，滴滴答答的，散发着臭味。

瑞克彻底垮塌了下去，如果不是尼根的双手还扶着他，他可能会直接坐到地上的自己的尿液里去。

他刚刚做了什么？他刚刚，他，他在朱迪斯和尼根面前失禁了……他？瑞克？他失禁了……

什么东西碎裂开了。可能是装柠檬水的杯子。对，他今天失去了两个玻璃杯子。其他还有什么吗？还有什么？

瑞克依旧在尼根怀里，软软的，任由尼根抱着他。他低头，怔怔地看着地上自己的尿液，感觉到那些湿润的温度从下往上抓他的裤子。尼根在他身后笑着，把头埋在他的颈窝里，蹭来蹭去，好像十分享受这胜利的一刻，还舔了一下瑞克的耳朵。

“别哭嘛，瑞克，别哭……”他听见尼根在他耳朵后边说出安慰的话语。尼根还是在笑着。

“呜——”

瑞克抬起头来，看见他的女儿、他的小天使坐在桌子上，也正困惑地看着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起瑞瑞❤  
> （发现居然有人在看这个，如果你在看，欢迎评论和我交流（。）


	3. The Accidental Husband（Patrick/Mark）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crossover：Patrick Sullivan（the accidental husband）/Mark（love actually）
> 
> Mark在Jamie（Colin Firth）的介绍之下前往美国，和Emma相识相爱准备结婚之时，他发现自己早已经结婚了——和一个名叫Patrick Sullivan的男人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※Mark虽然之前喜欢的两个都是女人，但他是双性恋。Patrick也是。 **SUPER OOC。**  
>  ※不知道美国同性恋婚姻什么时候合法的（懒得查），反正这篇文里一直都是合法的。也不知道这英美跨国婚姻怎么搞，总之就是搞下来了。  
> ※片段灭文流水账，不好看，自己爽。走的是The Accidental Husband电影原剧情，然后一路走偏。存在人物改动。Emma其实是个好人，我对不起Emma。我为了拉郎犯下了太多错！

1

“不好意思，您能再说一遍吗？呃，我什么？”

“您已经和人结婚了，Mr.Sullivan。”躲在玻璃窗口后边的工作人员不耐烦地说，“我们的系统上显示就是如此。如果您现在坚持要和这位Lloyd小姐结婚的话，我想您将会犯下重婚罪。当然，我们不会让您犯下的。”

“不，不不不不，我不姓Sullivan！……一定有什么东西搞错了，我之前没有和任何人结婚过……”Mark转过头来诚恳地看向Emma，她也正看着他，只是满脸都是震惊和恶心，让Mark感觉自己的心都揪了起来，他赶紧转回来再次看向工作人员，发问，“那，那能请问一下，我是和谁结婚的吗？您看，我相信一定是系统出了什么问题，你们查错人了或者……”

“您的丈夫是住在纽约皇后区的Patrick Thomas Sullivan，”工作人员答，“Mr.Sullivan。”

“Mark！我不敢相信你居然欺骗了我！你是同性恋，你已经结——你还——”Emma听完工作人员的回答彻底地失去了控制，她站了起来，愤怒地抬起手，似乎想要打Mark一巴掌，最后出于公共场合的礼仪又放下了，头也不回地迅速离开，高跟鞋在大理石地板上踩出一串刺耳的声音。

“Emma！Emma！真的不是这样，不是的！我没有！”Mark也站起来，立马想要去把自己心爱的女朋友追回来，但他的那个婚约！他又看了一眼窗口后边一脸看戏的工作人员，咬咬牙，重新在窗口趴下，用自己最快的语速说道，“我真的没有和这个什么Patrick……呃我真的没有和他结过婚，我甚至不认识这个人！我相信一定是系统哪里出了错误，总之请问你能给我一份什么文件能让我和这位先生离婚的吗？”

“当然，Mr.Sullivan。”工作人员搬出来一大沓文件出来，推出窗口，“请记得，这份文件还需要您的丈夫的签名。”

“我不姓Sullivan！我没有结婚！”

Mark恼怒地丢下这两句话，抱着文件迅速地冲了出去。

2

Mark走在纽约皇后区的街道上，背包里背着昨天那个欠揍的工作人员塞来的一大沓文件。他不停看看手中的地图，然后抬头看看眼前的建筑，十分确定十分钟前他刚来过这。他迷路了。

他真是倒霉透了。经历过Juliet，Mark认为自己不可能再找到新的爱情，直到Jamie把他介绍给了Emma。他为了追随Emma告别了自己的好友，来到了美国，在美国纽约留下来做了编辑出版的工作，和Emma的恋情顺风顺水终于进展到婚姻之时——怎么会发生这样的意外事故？！Mark一想到昨天Emma不信赖的眼神，就感到十分受伤，他的心都好似被挖出来一般。他承诺Emma自己绝对不知情也不认识这个纽约皇后区的Sullivan，费尽口舌才让Emma终于妥协。

“好吧，Mark，我相信你……但是你必须尽快找到这个Patrick Sullivan，注销你们的婚姻。”Emma喘不过来气似的不停深呼吸，“这不仅关乎到你我的爱情，还关乎到我的事业——该死的我是个女性情感专家！我的书一周后就要出版了，在那之前，如果我被爆料出来我的婚姻失败了，我的未婚夫是个恋爱全程都在欺骗我的骗婚男同性恋，哦，我不敢想象……”

“我没有，Emma，你要相信我，我真的没有骗你，我不认识这个男人。我喜欢的是你。我刚刚从工作人员那里拿到了这一沓文件，我明天就去皇后区找到这个男人，问清楚是怎么回事，然后注销和他的婚姻，好吗？Emma，别担心。”

Mark想起自己昨天信誓旦旦的承诺，然后重新意识到自己迷路了的现状，绝望地捂住了脸。

妈的，即使他现在想放弃一切回到英国去，他也得先找到这个Patrick Sullivan问清楚怎么回事然后取消了他们这该死的婚约。

他叹息一声，最终无可奈何地随意走进了旁边一家餐厅。两个皮肤偏棕色的女服务员走了出来。

Mark挠挠自己的手心，怕生的毛病又上来了。他问：“你们好……请问你们认识Patrick Sullivan先生吗？他应该就住在这附近，我找他有事。”

“哦！Patrick！”他总算撞上了点好运气，年轻一些的女服务员一听到这个名字就露出着迷的神色，颇热情地向他说出了Patrick现在的所在地——一家酒吧，他会在那里找到Patrick和他的朋友，这个时间点他们总是在那里打桌球。她给Mark指明了从餐厅到酒吧的路线，在目送Mark离开之前，她还活泼中带着一丝羞涩地对他说：“你是英国人吗？”Mark局促地点点头，“你长得真是可爱，口音也很性感。Patrick会很喜欢你的。”

不，不不，他不需要Patrick喜欢他，谢谢。Mark点头道谢，随后快速前往了那家酒吧。

要走入酒吧前Mark才想起自己从没来过美国的这类酒吧。Emma不会来这种地方，所以他也不来。他推开玻璃门，酒精和香烟的味道扑面而来，他忍不住咳嗽了一下，但好在，没有人关注他，即使他今天穿得像个刚毕业不久正寻找工作的大学生，还背着一个可笑的双肩包——这里不少人都这么穿，只是他们不像Mark这般长得如此温和，如此融入大学生的气质。

透过烟雾他看到两个高大的男人站在酒吧里面的球桌旁，其中一个必然就是Patrick Sullivan了。Mark走了过去，向他们打招呼：“嘿，你们好，请问Patrick Sullivan先生……”

“我没听说我们今天还有新的人要来啊。小子，你的名字是什么？我们可以轮换。”其中那个更帅气些的男人拢了上来，一只手搭住Mark的肩膀，另一只手把球棒往他的手里塞。Mark能直接闻到他身上的烟草味。

“Mark，我的名字是Mark。请问你是Patrick Sullivan先生吗？”

“嗯？我是。怎么了，专程来找我拼酒的吗？”Patrick一听到Mark的名字就已经知道了这一切是怎么一回事，但他没有表露出来，反身拿来一杯酒和球棒一起塞进Mark手中，“来，喝一杯再来打球，会比较尽兴。”

Mark收下了球棒和酒杯，但显然并不买账，他继续说下去：“Mr.Sullivan，我来是找你说，我最近正准备结婚，正当我去……”

“哦哦大家！我们这有位新郎！”Patrick抓住Mark的肩膀把他转向吧台那边的人群，“一位英国来的新郎！”

“敬新郎！”坐在吧台的一列中年男人们立马齐齐举起手中的酒杯。

“什么？不，Mr.Sullivan，我是想说……”

“快和大家干杯呀，Mark，别人和你干杯的时候你不喝酒的吗？英国人都这样吗？”Patrick故意皱眉，一脸“我不敢相信你们英国人居然这么没有礼貌”。

这下Mark好像真的被气到了，他觉得十分不可思议般刮了Patrick一记眼刀，仰头喝光了手中的酒。

3

“Mark，嘿！英国人怎么说垃圾（Garbage）？”

Mark醉得眼睛都失焦了，头靠在Patrick肩膀上，笑得甜甜的，回答道：“垃——圾——（Rubbish）”他的声音拖得又软又长。

“好了各位，别再逗Mark了。”Patrick试图阻止他的老伙计们继续拿Mark的英国口音说笑。

“Patrick，Patrick……”这时Mark整个人都贴了上来，被酒精烧得发烫的温度透过衣服也能传递过来，“Patrick你知道吗？我，我在英国，喜欢过一个女生……”

“嗯哼。”Patrick心不在焉地答应，脑子里想的全是待会儿要怎么把Mark送回去。可能送不回去了，可能只能带回自己家里。

“但是我——我很内向，我不敢和她说话，我也不敢和她表白……她以为，她以为我讨厌她……！嗝……我是个懦夫对不对？后来她，她和我的好兄弟结婚了，我就看着他们，看着他们在教堂……糟透了是不是？呵呵，她穿那身白礼服真的好漂亮……”

吧台的男人们听了都连连摇头，小声说这真是叫人悲伤。Patrick以为Mark快要哭了，那可难办，他抓住Mark的下巴抬起这个醉鬼的脸，却发现Mark是在笑。

“我好难过……然后Jamie，Jamie是我的一个朋友，他介绍我认识了Emma……Emma你知道吗？那个Emma Lloyd，心理学博士，女性情感专家，她的电台很出名，哈哈……”Patrick当然知道，在场的所有人都知道Emma Lloyd毁了Patrick的爱情，但是他没有出声，“我跟着Emma来了美国……前段时间我们准备结婚了，然后，然后我们去办手续的时候，工作人员和我说——你猜猜，Patrick，你猜工作人员说什么？”

Patrick无辜地耸耸肩，说：“这我怎么猜得到呢，宝贝。”

Mark笑眯眯的，抬手捏了捏Patrick的鼻子，说：“工作人员说，嗝！说我们两个结婚啦，Patrick，我的姓氏……嗝呜，我的姓氏都被改成了Sullivan！哈哈。你刚刚说我是英国来的新郎，我猜，我猜，现在我不能做Emma的新郎了，Emma对我很生气……我现在只能做你的新郎了……”

现在吧台的男人们都盯着Patrick看了。

“Mark，宝贝，你最好注意一下自己在说什么。”Patrick及时揽住Mark的腰，让Mark不至于从他身上滑下去。

但Mark已经睡着了。

4

Mark睁开眼，眼前是Patrick依旧在沉眠的脸，他翻了个身，看到的天花板不是他看习惯的自家天花板。

他一下子从床上跳起来，低头看看自己身上的衣着，然后掀开被子看看Patrick的——都整整齐齐，这才松了一口气。

旁边的Patrick已经被他的动作吵醒了。Patrick揉了揉眼睛，刚刚醒来，声音还很低沉：“几点了，宝贝？”

Mark用一种怪异的眼神死死盯着Patrick。

“对，对。几点了，Mark？”

Mark看了一眼手表，咒骂一声。他迅速爬起来，开始收拾自己的衣服，拿起自己的背包，准备夺门而出。然而他刚把门打开，他又重新看了一眼手表，折了回来。现在，他依旧用那种怪异的眼神看着Patrick，甚至是，有点更加怪异了。

“怎么了？”Patrick温柔地看着眼前的英国甜心，吞下了一个“宝贝”。

Mark看起来尤为不安和不适，他用手搓了一把自己的脸，艰难地说：“Patrick……你有西装吗？”从他的语气听来他显然不抱什么希望。

“有啊。”Patrick轻浮地笑起来。

Mark痛苦地深呼吸，蓝眼睛定定地看着天花板。今天下午是Emma的新书签售会，届时会有一场名人齐聚的派对，他作为Emma的编辑必须穿着得体、及时到场。他昨天没觉得自己今天会在皇后区一觉睡到午后，谁会想得到呢？所以他没有随身携带西装，现在也来不及回他自己的公寓了。而且，他还没有让Patrick签下那些文件。

“你能……就，帮我一个忙好吗，Patrick？”Mark不知道自己是因为宿醉头疼，还是因为别的什么。

“当然，宝贝！无论你说什么！”

5

Mark说要Patrick帮忙 ，只是指他希望借一套西装，他完全没说要Patrick跟着他一起来派对。但Patrick还是跟来了，而且显得比他有魅力得多，因为Patrick比他高了一些，Patrick的西装在Patrick身上显得笔挺帅气，穿在Mark身上则显得有些肥大。

他俩一起随意地到处走着。Mark在找Emma，Patrick在他身后一刻不停地喝酒和吃东西。

“Mark！你可算来了！”Emma穿了一身漂亮的礼裙，远远地举高酒杯向他示意，Mark看到，立马冲开重重人群走了过去。这位金发美人正笑着，一如最开始让Mark心动的那样。

但Emma脸上的喜悦在看到Mark身后的Patrick后变成了困惑，当她反应过来以后又变成了震惊和失望，最后因为社交场合而不得不快速收起，变为礼貌的社交展示用微笑。她拒绝了Mark的拥抱，让Mark只能转而半拉住她的手臂，然后她礼貌地介绍道：“Mrs.Bollenbecker，这是我的责任编辑Mark；Mark，这是Mrs.Bollenbecker，Bollenbecker出版集团总裁夫人。”

“您好。”Mark藏起困惑，点头致意。

“你好呀，Mark。”Mrs.Bollenbecker微笑道，然后指指Mark身后的Patrick，“请问这位是……？”

Mark还来不及回答，Emma就代替他答了：“这是Mark的未婚夫，Patrick Sullivan。我之前总是和Mark说，一定要他带他的未婚夫来我的新书签售会，总算是来了。哈哈，我已经等不及他俩的婚礼了。”Mark不可思议地看向Emma，她还是在笑着，她的声音中听不出受伤。Mark不敢相信。

“Mrs.Bollenbecker！你好。”Patrick从容不迫地接上了Emma的话，他伸手揽住了Mark的腰，另一手还端着不知从哪桌拿来的酒，“是啊是啊，Mark他就是这样，有时候有点害羞，从来不带我这个未婚夫出来玩。我这还是第一次来这么大的场合呢，刚刚才第一次见Emma，也是第一次见您，要是哪里失礼了还请不要见怪。”他向Emma眨眨眼，尽管在微笑着，却好似有几分挑衅的意思。Emma依旧笑着看向Mrs.Bollenbecker。

Mrs.Bollenbecker看看Mark腰上的那只手，八卦地挤挤眼睛：“哪里哪里，我是那种不拘小节的人，大家在一起聊聊天觉得开心就是最好的了。话说Mr.Sullivan，听口音来看你们一个是英国人，一个是美国人，你们是怎么在一起的？”

Patrick一听这称呼忍不住笑起来，他掐了掐Mark的腰，低下头在他耳边故意暧昧地轻念：“Mr.Sullivan……”

Mark差点跳起来，立马用手捂住了耳朵。他不好意思地笑笑：“呃，我和Patrick是怎么认识的？这个……”

“我们是相亲认识的。”Patrick直起身子回答，“Lloyd博士安排的我们。”

“是吗？Lloyd博士，你还做这个？”

“没有。”Emma尴尬地说，“Mark总说自己一个人在美国很寂寞，我于是介绍了Patrick给他认识。”

“原来如此。哦，Patrick，看看你这帅气的脸蛋和好身材，你是做什么的？”

“消防员，Mrs.Bollenbecker。”Patrick猜到这位女士接下来的疑问，回答，“我之前有过女朋友，她很喜欢收听Lloyd博士的电台，不过她在Lloyd博士的指导下得出的结论是我和她不合适，所以我们分手了。但那之后我也开始收听我们这位Emma Lloyd博士的电台——你必须得说，这个女人真是有两把刷子，不是吗？如果不是她，我不可能和Mark相遇，过得如此幸福。”

他们都在他妈的胡说八道什么。但Mark明白Patrick和Emma这番说辞的目的是什么，他被Emma丢给了Patrick！为了他的……不，Emma的事业，他们不能在Mrs.Bollenbecker面前露出任何破绽。他于是微笑着主动抱住了Patrick的手臂。

该死的Patrick应该比他高了十厘米。

6

派对一结束，Mark就知道他和Emma也已经结束了。他站在原地绝望地看着Emma离去，他在想，他的工作是不是也要没了，或者说，他还有必要继续留在美国工作吗？他捂住脸，蓝眼睛透过缝隙迷茫地看向纽约无数栋夜里还亮堂着的大楼。

Patrick的脚步声走近了。Mark叹了一口气，下定了决心，他回过头，低低地说：“今天谢谢你，Mr.Sullivan。我不知道为什么系统上会显示你和我已经结婚，但我猜这或多或少和Emma拆散了你和你的女友有关系，是吗？不过没事，我已经不在意了。我只希望你能快点签下我给你的那些文件，好让我尽快回英国去。”

“一次只能帮你一个忙，宝贝。那些文件得明天再说。”

Mark笑了，摇摇头：“我不是你的宝贝。”

Patrick扬眉：“你现在确实是。”他观察了会儿Mark的脸色，随后拉近了距离，搭上了Mark的肩膀，“既然明天我才会帮你签下那些文件，你觉得明天我们或许还能再见一面吗？我这儿也有一场派对，你到时可以来参加看看。”

“你确定你明天会签吗？”

Patrick点点头。

“那好吧。”Mark也点点头，“回英国之前最后玩一场也不错。”

7

Patirck说的派对是一场入法礼，无数的移民聚集在一起，大家都穿着民族的传统服装。Mark是这里唯一的外族人，他不了解这场仪式的规则，但这并不影响他喜欢和欣赏这场仪式的一切。他很庆幸自己带了摄像机来，他可以通过录像保留下这一切，这将会是他在美国最后的回忆，尽管这是一场印度的仪式。

Patrick穿了一身白色的印度传统服装，配上他那散漫的笑容（不再欠揍），显得他充满了魅力。他起先照顾了一会儿Mark，发现Mark并不感到局促或是感到被排除在外后，便放心地留下他和其他人一起，自己前去找了入法礼的主角——他的邻居，Ajay。

赤裸上身的印度男孩Ajay见到Patrick，整个人就像被点亮一般，开始故作嫌弃地说说笑笑，Patrick则摆出他的大哥气质，温柔地看着Ajay。

Mark通过摄像机跟着Patrick和Ajay，通过机器拍摄到的画面看着他们两人的笑脸，他觉得自己的心情也逐渐从被Emma甩掉的失落中好起来。这时，有人拍了拍他的肩膀。

“泥就似Mark吗？Patrick说德那个英国男孩。”是一位印度中年女性，她的英语显然不太好，口音很重，也只能说些很简单的词汇。

Mark笑笑：“我已经不算男孩了，但我想是的，我就是Patrick说的那个英国人。”

另一个女人凑上来：“你就是Mark！果然很符合Patrick的口味。我刚刚看到你在拍他和Ajay？你放心，这是Ajay的入法礼，不是什么婚礼，Patrick也不会喜欢小男孩的。”

Mark愣了一下，反应过来这位陌生人指的是什么后立马想要开口辩解，却被刚刚那个英语不太好的女性打断了：“Mark啊你听我说，我们Patrick似个很好的男孩子，他温柔又很由男性魅力，我不资道男孩子喜欢男孩子的话都喜欢什么，但是我很确定我们Patrick绝对值得你去爱。前几天他突然回家和我们说他要和一个英国音结婚的时候我们都吓坏了，因为我们从来不资道Patrick在和一个英国男孩谈恋爱。他上个月还说自己要和一个美国女孩结婚的，不知怎么好像取消了婚约，我们都很可惜的……”

所以这就是Patrick的故事。Mark眨了眨眼，不舍得再次破坏这个女人对Patrick未来的期待，点了点头。

两个女人于是热情地把Mark带到角落的沙发上，把他挤在中间，开始不停向他讲Patrick的人生故事，从Patrick刚出生，到Patrick高中时候谈过的女孩子，到Patrick怎么当上消防员的，到上个月和Patrick取消婚约的女孩，全部被不停灌入Mark耳中。

一直到仪式接近结束，Patrick才回来发现这一切。他把Mark从沙发上拉起来，有些恼羞成怒地询问两位女士都和Mark说了些什么。

两个印度女人无辜地睁大了眼睛，你一言我一语地说：“就是些你的过去，Patrick。你最近才和我们说起来你要和他结婚，我想你们一定没谈多久恋爱，他可能不够了解你。我们希望他能够知道更多的你。”

Mark靠着Patrick坏笑起来，Patrick发出一声恼羞成怒的低吼。

“阿姨，表妹，你们得……唉，你们得听我说，我和Mark没有结婚，不对，我们确实结婚了……但是这只是我的一个恶作……”

Mark及时把Patrick的头拉下来，用吻封住了Patrick的话。他不想让这两个热心的好女人在这个时刻希望破灭。或者他只是也想恶作剧一下Patrick。

这只是一个浅尝辄止的吻，如同蜻蜓一点，但已经给Patrick带来了足够的震惊。当他俩分离开来的时候，Patrick的表情像是他刚刚吃了三十斤超级好吃的奶油蛋糕，一方面是吃到好吃的满足，一方面是自己居然能吃那么多的震撼，Mark看了忍不住大笑。

“Mark，你……”

“Darling，你就是永远不肯和我分享你的那些好故事。”Mark重新看向Patrick那两个可爱的亲戚，她们正害羞又期待地笑着，“要不是她们我永远不会知道你以前还曾经在女孩子楼下唱过歌来表白呢。什么时候我也可以听听你给我弹吉他？”

从他们认识开始就一直强横地将Mark拽来拽去的Patrick居然一时没说出话来。

8

回去时是Patrick开车送Mark回家。他沉默了好一阵，临近要把Mark送到家的时候才开了口。

“今天那个吻是怎么回事？”

“我听了你的两个亲戚讲了很多你的故事，她们是真心希望你能结婚。”Mark停了一下，继续说，“她们希望你能和我结婚。我不想她们伤心。”

“但是你不会和我结婚的不是吗？你的文件还在我这儿呢。等她们知道你和我还没办婚礼就要离婚了，她们只会更难过。”

这下Mark不知道说什么好了。他支支吾吾一会儿，避开了这个话题：“你把文件都签好了吗？”

Patrick摇头：“没有……对不起，我只是……”

“没事。没事的，Patrick，你可以再晚一点，我并不着急回英国，我在这边还有很多手续要办。”

Patrick叹息一声。他把车停在了路边，然后用那双深情又悲伤的焦糖色眼睛锁住了Mark：“Mark，听着，我对不起你，你也已经知道了，这一切原本都是个恶作剧。上个月我本来打算和一个女孩子……唉，Sophia，我本来打算和Sophia结婚的，但是Sophia听从了你女朋友，不对，你前女友的建议，决定和我取消婚约。”

“嗯，我知道。”

“不，你不知道！”Patrick听了他这句话像是被人在脸上打了一拳一样，痛苦而又愤怒，“我在网上看到Lloyd要和别人——和你——结婚的时候，我就想这个如此高要求的女人能和什么样的男人结婚呢？我想要破坏掉Emma的婚姻，所以我找到了Ajay，他虽然年轻但已经是个电脑高手，我拜托他帮我弄了一点小事故，让他帮我提交了我和你的结婚申请。我本来只是想……我本来只是觉得，我当然不想和Emma结婚，但她破坏掉了我的婚姻，我理所应当从她那里讨回一场，而和一个男人结婚，或许你会恐同或者不喜欢男人什么的，会立马想要和我离婚。”

“Patrick，我不恐同，我也喜欢男人，但我还是立马想到了和你离婚。”Mark在“立马”上下了重音，但他不知道自己想要强调什么。

“你喜欢男人？你会喜欢男人？”Patrick眯起眼睛，随后又移开了眼神，“算了，就算你会喜欢男人，又和我有什么关系呢。你可能不敢相信，而且你大概只觉得我是个破坏别人婚姻的混蛋，但我……Mark，虽然我和你才认识几天？三天吧，但我已经喜欢上你了。

“Mark，我不想和你离婚。”

9

Mark睁大眼睛，不敢置信地看着Patrick。沉默在车里待了大概有一分钟，然后被Mark赶走了。

“这真是我来美国以来听过的最混蛋的话了。”Mark笑了出来，“你被我的前女友拆散了婚姻，然后你也拆散了我和她的，现在你想要得到我了？”

“我知道，我知道，我是个混蛋……我也没想到，我原本真的只打算恶作剧一下然后就马上和你离婚之类的，但是，Mark，从你走进酒吧的那个时候起，我就没可能心甘情愿地签下那些东西了。我知道我是个混蛋，但是如果你可以给我一些时间，我一定可以让你喜欢上我的，真的，Mark。”

Mark再次沉默。他皱起眉，蓝眼睛困惑地看着Patrick。

过了好一会儿Mark才重新找回自己的舌头：“……但你知道我要回英国的对吗？”

“我可以跟着你一起去英国。”

“你是个消防员，我不知道美国人能不能在英国做消防员。”

“我也不知道，但如果不可以，我总能找到点别的事情做。”

“你是……”Mark摇摇头，无奈地笑，“你是认真地在说要和我一起走吗？”

Patrick点头，Mark能看到随着他们对话的进行，Patrick越发燃起希望。

但Mark还是摇头。

“你知道那个吻不代表什么的，Patrick，那只是嘴唇碰嘴唇，只能代表我不讨厌你。天呐，你昨天明明说了今天你会签下那些东西的……”Mark看着Patrick那双歉意的眼睛，由于一切过于不可思议而停不下来发笑，“我现在总算知道Emma当初是什么感受了，听到一个认识不过几天的男人突然说要跟自己离开这个国家，这简直是不可置信。但Emma，就在昨天她为了她的事业毫不犹豫地抛弃了我，把我丢给了你……你就不信未来我也会对你做一样的事吗？”

“不讨厌我就已经足够了，宝贝，我是不会让你丢下我的。”Patrick自信又认真，试着把手搭上Mark的肩膀。

“你要怎么证明？你上个月才准备和另一个女孩结婚，现在你就爱上我了？”

Mark任由Patrick触碰他的肩膀，然后是另一个肩膀，最后，Patrick的手甚至摸上了他的脸。Patrick把Mark拉了过来，两个人额头相抵，好似在温存一般。

“你得给我一个机会让我证明，Mark。”

“我……”Mark深吸一口气，知道他是躲不过去了，“我可以给你三十天，让你追求我，如果你不能在三十天之内让我喜欢上你，你就必须签下我给你的那些文件，我们立马离婚。”

“好的。”

“对着摄像头再说一遍，说三十天之后你会签下我给你的文件。”

Mark甩开Patrick，反身从包里翻出来了自己的摄像机，打开机器，把镜头对着驾驶座上的Patrick。

Patrick还穿着入法礼的那一身服装，让Mark回忆起了就在不久前的那场印度派对。他确实很喜欢入法礼，也很喜欢那些吵闹的人们，甚至……他甚至其实很喜欢Patrick。但是这样不对，他不应该和这个拆散了他和Emma的人在一起，至少不应该这么快，他不是一个随便的人；相反，他很深情，喜欢上一个人之后他会深陷其中，而他绝对不能为一个混蛋深陷于爱情的泥沼。他得回英国去找Peter和Juliet（Juliet，光是想到这个名字都让他心脏发痛），还有Jamie，还有那么多他的朋友们，天呐——

“Mark Sullivan：我，Patrick Sullivan，在这里郑重发誓，我会让你在三十天之内爱上我，心甘情愿地和我一起踏入婚姻的殿堂。我不相信你前女友说的那些关于理想型的废话，我相信爱情，Mark。我会全心全意向你证明自己。

“如果三十天之后你依然不愿意和我结婚，他妈的，那我也只能认命签下我的名字，然后在我们相遇的那个酒吧里痛哭上另外三十天。

“但无论如何，Mark，

“我爱你。”

Patrick透过机器，温柔地看着躲在摄像机镜头后面的Mark，他的丈夫。

Mark涨红了脸，这才注意到他刚才没按下按键，根本没打开录像。

10

“我不姓Sullivan！天呐，赶紧送我回家吧……”

“无论你说什么，Mr.Sullivan！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这东西，为什么会变得这么长这么烂呢…………  
> 对不起，Patrick都还好说，只OOC了一半，Mark是真的完全OOC了！他是那种有点调皮和时尚的看似外向实则内向的英国男孩，但是被搬过来意外之夫背景开始就整个人都不对劲了…………我有努力在挽回不过控制不住自己的笔。呃啊！或许在这种情况下他确实会这种反应吧……可以试着脑补一下Andy的软软英音！瞬间就会ic哦！


End file.
